Simple Solutions
by Spug
Summary: A Lilo and Stitch fanfic. Well more Jumba n Pleakley fanfic. Contains some slash. Cute and the most mushiest thing I have ever written. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: Pleakley and Jumba and all relating characters are (c) Disney. Used with out Permission. This Document maybe freely distributed but not altered in any way.  
Warning: Angst, Slash, Language Rated PG  
Comments, Questions, Flames may be sent to eliteimbecile@aol.com or alienindrag@aol.com  
  
  


** Simple Solutions **  
By Spug  
  
_Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you.   
Yesterday you'd forgiven me   
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry. _  
BareNaked Ladies "One Week" 

  
  
"Open this door!"   
  
"No!"   
  
A large maroon fist slammed against the ply wood door of the bathroom. The thud echoed into the silence. For a moment the hand stayed where it was, planted against the cheep wood. Against the faded brown of the door it looked oversized and alien. But that was the whole of it all.   
  
He didn't belong here. And neither did the smaller, upset individual that had locked himself inside the bathroom, refusing to come out.   
  
"You will be opening this door.. Or I will be breaking it down. You don't want me to do that." Russian like accent snorted out. Jumba grumbled a bit. He did not understand why Pleakley got into these moods. One minute all happy, the next wailing and sobbing. It was uncanning.   
  
"Go ahead! You'll just have to fix it then!" Came the high pitched answer. Something crashed against the inside of the door. Nothing breakable, what ever it was just made a light thud and landed on the floor on the other side.   
  
The four-eyed larger alien slumped against the outer door. One hand smacked the locked door, and the other rubbed against his forehead. No. He did not want to come ransacking into the bathroom. Tho he really was on the verge of doing so. That would not solve anything.   
  
He wrinkled his nose. " You can not be staying in there all day. What I am to tell Nina and Lilo why you do not show up for dinner tonight?" Maybe that would work.   
  
There was some shifting inside the bathroom. Jumba smiled. Ah good. Perhaps Pleakley was coming to his senses.   
  
" YOU CAN TELL THEM I'M NOT COMING 'CAUSE YOU'RE A BIG **JERK-HEAD**!"   
  
"WHAAAT??!!??" Again that large hand pounded against door. " You are the one that started this whole thing. Just 'cause I tell you to clean up kitchen."   
  
The sobbing started again. Jumba had to rub his forehead again. It was not a pleasant sound to listen to. Something about when the little guy was crying made him hurt inside. He didn't understand it.   
  
" N-now stop that.. It is not hard task. Come out here.. forget it. You can clean it later."   
  
The sobbing did stop. Then the lock to the bathroom door was clicked. Eh? Jumba rose off it, pulling down on the white tanktop he was wearing. Stepping back and crossing his arms.   
  
The door creaked open and bar of soap came flying out and smacked the larger alien in the middle of his forehead.   
  
" I'M NOT YOUR **MAID**. YOU ALWAYS TREAT ME LIKE A BITCH!"   
  
And there was Pleakley. Standing in the bathroom door, his one eye glimmering with tears. Pouty mouth downturned. Skinny golden tinged arms lowered and hands on his hips. Just a simple green T-shirt. All wrinkled and damp in the front from crying. He looked up at the now growling alien.   
  
"The Hell?" Jumba snorted as he rubbed his forehead. " That is because you are acting like one." But then he sighed. He did not like seeing his little one so upset. Yet he always seemed to make him so.   
  
Pleakley continued to rant. Taking a step out of the bathroom. Tears streaming. " Ohh ! Ohh! I act like one? Why? Cause **I** do the cooking? **I** do the cleaning? **I** pick up your stinky clothes?" A shirt was picked up and flung at the large alien.   
  
" You are better at them then I am." Jumba ducked the flying shirt and closed his eyes as the smaller skinner alien stormed around him in circles, arms up in the air. Flinging random items. But no longer at him. " I ask you to clean, because you do it better, Understand? You are taking things to personally."   
  
"Too Personally! Ohh.. Just like if I lay **one** finger on one of you experiments, you go into a uproar. How's that personal, Mr. Angry-head." A long slender finger was pointed at the larger one's chest. A swift gentle jab. There really wasn't anything too violent about the smaller alien. Side soap throwing.   
  
Jumba opened three of his eyes and looked down at the singular orbed creature. Who was still sobbing and crying in hysteria. How had this all began? Because he'd asked Pleakley to clean up the mess he'd made at lunch. Well.. it had been quite a mess. He sighed a bet.   
  
"How would you like it if I just found another place to live and you wouldn't have to worry about me taking things personal and you could clean up your own stinky messes and I wouldn't..Umph"   
  
Jumba interrupted the hysterical wailing by sighing and simple capturing the smaller male into his arms and muffling him against the span of his chest. " Shhh.. Shhh Little one. Stop saying such things."   
  
At fist the smaller alien just fought, wiggling. Letting out small screams. But Jumba held tight, sliding down to sit against the wall and just cradled Pleakley. Cradle and rocked and even laid gentle kisses to the top of the golden-tinged head till the screaming had stopped and only muffled little cries could be heard.   
  
Pleakley had ceased his fighting and was just clung to the larger aliens chest. He hated when Jumba used this trick, because it always worked. A sob drifted out. The last of them, and he buried his head into the white Tank top.   
  
"There there, my little one. You see? It's Okay. We shouldn't fight over such stupid things, no?" Large soft hands muffled up the green T-shirt. The larger alien was not gripping anymore. He didn't need to. " I am sorry I made big mess in the kitchen. We can go clean it up .. together.. that better? I just got carried away in the experiment I was doing."   
  
Pleakley sniffed and pulled his head out from Jumba's chest and looked up at Him. " Y-yah. And I guess I got carried away. I-I wanna be a good wife.. but I'm not getting it all. Plus Nina said I shouldn't do everything."   
  
That large hand stroked a golden tinged cheek. " She is right, I am guessing. We will work on that? Okay! Now you dry those tears, we have to get that mess cleaned up. I will even be doing the laundry tonight and you can relax? Deal?" Jumba winked an eye.   
  
"Yes!" Another spurt of fresh tears, to which Jumba sighed too. His boyfriend was very sensitive. The smaller Alien tightened his thin arms and leaned up to plant a kiss on the big guys mouth. "Deal!"   
  
The kiss was captured and held for a moment. A warm pretty feeling that made the whole ridicules fight fade into nothing. The large Alien even felt a little disappointed when the smaller one pulled away and slipped from his grasp to slip into the kitchen.   
  
Jumba sighed again. Sitting there for a moment longer. This new world. So strange. So many things to get use to. Even his relationship with Pleakley. But it was a good thing. He slowly stood up, ducking the ceiling fan and headed into the kitchen. Pausing in the doorway. He looked over at his little lover. who was currently gathering dishes.   
  
"Little One?"   
  
Pleakley canted over his slender shoulder as he placed dishes in the sink? " Yes, honey?"   
  
"I love you, you understand?"   
  
Pleakley closed his eye and smiled, getting rather gleeful, and almost dropped a dish. " Y-Yes! I do! I love you too!"   
  
"Okay!" Thudded footsteps made his way over to the smaller alien and captured one more kiss. Before he would pick up the broom and begin sweeping the floor.   
  
**The End. **


End file.
